JJ & Emily Drabbles
by pingoo
Summary: Divers Drabbles, pas nécessairement liés les uns au autres.
1. Oo

**Titre: ****Oo.**

**Fandom: Esprits criminels. **

**Personnages: Jennifer Jareau et Emily Prentiss. **

**Résumé: Drabble. **

**Disclaimer: ********Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni tout autre éléments de la série. ****Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (j'en ai très certainement zappé...pas faute d'avoir relu...) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)**

* * *

Jennifer Jareau avait son système de rangement en soi. Le terme de système désignant un terme bien plus positif que celui de chambard, bordel, ou plus communément appelé bazars. Son bureau au BAU en était la preuve vivante. Des piles de dossiers le jauger, classée d'une manière que seul la jolie blonde comprenait. Au BAU, c'était un fait bien connu de tous: Jennifer Jareau était désordonnée; du moins son bureau l'était. Pourtant si on entendait cette dernière, elle clamait que ce n'était absolument pas le cas...

Emily Prentiss s'avança prudemment près des piles dangereuses sur le bureau de sa collègue, cherchant à poser une pile de dossiers qu'elle venait de finir de consulter, mais ne sachant pas où déposer ses derniers. JJ releva la tête du dossier qui était tant bien mal posé sous ses yeux sur le peu de bureau qu'on pouvait en effet distinguer, et sourie en voyant Emily s'approcher comme inquiète que les piles de dossiers allaient lui tomber dessus.

-Ils vont pas te manger tu sais?! Rit Jennifer, passant une main dans sa chevelure dorée.

-Mhum...t'es sur?

-Que puis-je faire pour toi Prentiss?

-Hum...bonne question Jareau... me dire où poser ça?

-Juste là, indiqua JJ.

Mauvaise pioche... la pile concernée, plus la pile voisine tombèrent au sol dans un fracas de feuilles et de pochettes cartonnées...

-Oo... commenta la brune.

Aaron Hotchner entra dans le bureau de la blonde à ce moment là:

-Oh mon Dieu!? Dites moi que les dossiers ne sont pas tous mélangés!?

La blonde et la brune partagèrent un regard qui en disaient long.

-Jareau!? Prentiss!? Ce sera grand ménage de printemps dès maintenant, suis-je clair?!

-Hum...oui monsieur.

Il sortit, les laissant au beau milieu de ce bordel.

-Oo...fit JJ.

-Tu l'as dit... on commence par où maintenant?

-Je ne comprend pas...j'étais pourtant persuader que c'était la bonne pile... réfléchie la blonde.

-Ouais en attendant à moins que Monsieur Propre ne fasse le déplacement...on l'a dans le cul Jareau...


	2. I Think He Died For Me

**Titre: ****I Think He Died For Me. **

**Fandom: Esprits criminels.**

**Personnages: Jennifer Jareau et Emily Prentiss. **

**Résumé: Drabble. ****4x17-Demonology. C'est presque comme Joyce l'a écrit... **

**Disclaimer: ********Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni tout autre éléments de la série. ****Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (j'en ai très certainement zappé...pas faute d'avoir relu...) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)**

* * *

Après avoir refusé que Rossi la dépose chez elle, Emily marcha, marcha, marcha dans la neige qui commençait à former un menteau blanc sur les trotoirs, routes... Le froid était agressif, mais, elle n'y pensait pas vraiment; tout ce à quoi elle pensait c'était à Mathew, son meilleur ami. Elle se retrouva devant l'église, sans vraiment savoir comment. Elle resta là, immobile dans le froid glacial, à fixer cette vielle photographie datant de ses jeunes années. Elle remarqua qu'elle saignait du nez seulement lorsqu'une goutte de liquide rouge tomba sur la photo.

C'est devant l'église que JJ trouva sa petite amie. Toujours dans ses pensées, Emily ne l'avait pas entendue s'approcher et se rendit seulement compte de sa présence lorsque Jennifer frôla avec tendresse son bras. Les yeux chocolat rencontrèrent les yeux bleu. JJ sortit un mouchoir pour essuyer le sang sur le nez de sa copine.

-Tu sais, c'est comme James Joyce l'à écrit dans 'Le Mort'...dit Emily après ce qui semblait des heures... La neige qui recouvre tout, vivants et morts...

JJ hocha la tête. Emily se confia alors. Elle lui raconta tout. L'Italie. John. Sa grossesse interrompue. Comment Mathew lui avait en quelque sortes sauver la vie. Puis elle ajouta:

-Je pense qu'il est mort pour moi...

JJ resta muette, mais elle remerciait silencieusement Mathew Benton, car si il n'avait pas était là pour sa petite amie, Emily ne serait peut être pas avec elle aujourd'hui, vivante et aimée.

La neige continuait à tomber.


	3. End Of A World

**Titre: ****End Of A World. **

**Fandom: Esprits criminels.**

**Personnages: Jennifer Jareau et Emily Prentiss. **

**Résumé: Drabble. ****6x2-JJ. Et voilà comment tout un monde s'effondre...**

**Disclaimer: ********Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni tout autre éléments de la série. ****Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (j'en ai très certainement zappé...pas faute d'avoir relu...) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)**

* * *

JJ quittait le BAU. La nouvelle était tombée comme un poignard dans le dos de tous les membres de l'Equipe d'Aaron Hotchner; plus particulièrement pour Emily Prentiss...

Voilà comment tout un monde s'effondrait...

Et même si la blonde ne quittait pas l'équipe de sa propre volonté mais juste parce que des têtes placées bien plus hauts que les leurs lui forçait la main; Emily sentait son petit monde s'effondrait autour d'elle...L'Equipe s'en sortirait-elle sans JJ? Et elle? S'en sortirait-elle sans la jolie blonde? Emily en doutait. Fortement.

Le départ de JJ ne laisserait pas l'Equipe intacte; pas plus que le coeur de la brune...

Voici comment tout un monde s'éffondrait.


	4. First Date

**Titre: ****First Date. **

**Fandom: Esprits criminels.**

**Personnages: Jennifer Jareau et Emily Prentiss. **

**Résumé: Drabble.**

**Disclaimer: ********Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni tout autre éléments de la série. ****Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (j'en ai très certainement zappé...pas faute d'avoir relu...) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)**

* * *

Leur premier rendez-vous aurait du avoir lieu quatre jours plus tôt, mais, une sale affaire les avaient coincer loin de la ville et leur soirée avait du être reporté à plus tard.

A peine rentré à bon port, Hotch leur avait à tous donner leur weekend bien mérité. Il était déjà si tard, et JJ était exténuée – tant et si bien qu'elle tenait à peine debout – alors Emily la ramenait chez elle. JJ lui proposa de rester avec elle pour la nuit.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que tu avait prévu pour notre soirée? Demanda JJ de façon soudaine.

-En faite j'avais prévu un diner au restaurant puis un film au cinéma, expliqua Emily.

-On peut toujours commander une pizza et regarder un film?

-Bien sur, tant que je peux avoir un câlin... JJ l'embrassa.

Et c'est ce qu'elles firent. Une pizza. Un film auquel elles ne prétaient aucune attention, pelotonnées sur le canapé.


	5. Christmas Lights Reflect In Your Eyes

**Titre: ****Christmas Lights Reflect In Your Eyes. **

**Fandom: Esprits criminels.**

**Personnages: Jennifer Jareau et Emily Prentiss. **

**Résumé: Drabble. ****Post 2x15-Revelation.**

**Disclaimer: ********Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni tout autre éléments de la série. La partie en italique à la fin vient de la chanson**** 'Wires' d'Athlete. ************Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (j'en ai très certainement zappé...pas faute d'avoir relu...) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)**

* * *

L'affaire Hankel allait laisser sa trace longtemps dans l'esprit de l'équipe d'Aaron Hotchner, surtout dans celui du Dr. Spencer Reid et dans celui de l'Agent Spécial Jennifer Jareau.

Emily Prentiss s'inquiétait pour la jolie blonde. JJ avait perdue une petite part de son innocence ce jour là. Cette affaire qui avait vite tourné au drame avait non seulement créer en elle une peur bleu des chiens mais aussi un sentiment de cudpabilité vis à vis de Spence la dévorée de l'interrieur. JJ pensait que tout était de sa faute, que si elle n'avait pas laisser Reid partir de son côté tout seul, les choses n'auraient pas tourné au vinaigre. Emily voyait bien que la blonde n'allait pas bien. Pour preuve, JJ souriait beaucoup moins, voir quasiment plus du tout.

Emily toqua à la porte du bureau de JJ, croissants et cafés en mains. La blonde ne l'entendit pas frapper, trop profondément dans ses pensées. La brune entra quand même dans le bureau.

-Hey JJ, elle dit doucement, ne voulant pas faire sursauter sa collègue.

La blonde releva la tête, surprise.

-Em?

-Le petit déjeuner des rois? La brune lui tendit café et croissants. JJ ne put que sourire, la gentille attention d'Emily lui fit pétiller les yeux.

-Comment as-tu su que je n'avais pas manger ce matin?

-Profileuse tu te rapelle, sourit Em.

-Bien sûr! Suis-je bête?!

Les yeux bleu de la blonde continuaient à briller de mille feux, et Emily pensait que ce spectacle était bien plus agréable que les lumières de Noël.

_I've Seen Christmas Lights Reflect In Your Eyes..._

_You'll be Alright. _


	6. Il y a une première fois à tout

**Titre: ****Il y a une première fois à tout...**

**Fandom: Esprits criminels.**

**Personnages: Jennifer Jareau et Emily Prentiss. **

**Résumé: Drabble. ****2x18-Jones. **

**Disclaimer: ********Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni tout autre éléments de la série.************Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (j'en ai très certainement zappé...pas faute d'avoir relu...) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)**

* * *

La première fois qu'Emily ressent ce sentiment pourtant bien humain qu'est la jalousie c'est en Nouvelle Orléans; ils viennent de clore cette enquête et lorsqu'elle voit JJ donner sa carte à ce flic au lourd accent, Detective William Lamontagne, elle a l'impression que son coeur est trenspercé par un poignard.

Plus tard, alors que toute l'équipe sauf elle et JJ, qui se prépare un café, dort; Emily ne peut pas s'empêcher de repenser à JJ et Will (et l'idée de ces deux là ensemble lui donne la nausée).

-Hey Em, dit doucement JJ alors qu'elle vient s'asseoir près de la brune, tout va bien?

Emily hoche la tête. Emily grimace alors: elle n'aime pas ce sentiment de jalousie, et elle n'a qu'une envie; ne plus jamais voir où entendre parler de ce Lamontagne.

-Dis moi, si j'étais Detective et qu'on se rencontrer pour une enquête, tu me donnerais ta carte?

JJ paru surprise par la question.

-Bien sur, pourquoi?

-Hum...rien...Tu vas faire quoi avec tout ce temps libre ce weekend?

-Ça à toi de me le dire Prentiss...? Va tu enfin me demander un rendez-vous où je dois encore faire semblant de sympatiser avec un flic...

-Quoi? Hein? Rendez-vous? Flic?

-Tu crois que je lui ai donné ma carte pour quoi? Je savais que tu regardais et personellement j'en ai mare d'attendre que... JJ fut coupé par les lèvres d'Emily sur les siennes.

-Tu es diabolique Jareau, mais je dois bien avouer que ça me plait... JJ sourit incontrolablement. A quelle heure je peux passer te prendre demain?


	7. Paris Rue de L'Université

**Titre: Paris. Rue de L'Université.****  
**

**Fandom: Esprits criminels.**

**Personnages: Jennifer Jareau et Emily Prentiss. **

**Résumé: Drabble. ****6x18-Lauren.**

**Disclaimer: ********Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni tout autre éléments de la série.************Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (j'en ai très certainement zappé...pas faute d'avoir relu...) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)**

* * *

Paris. Rue de L'Université.

Un Café avec vue sur la Tour Eifel.

Cela pourrait être une rencontre secrête entre amoureux, un rendez-vous galant comme un autre... Après tout, Paris est la ville la plus romantique du monde.

Jennifer Jareau se giffle mentalement pour avoir de telle pensées. C'est peut être Paris, la ville de l'Amour mais elle est en mission, pas en voyage de noces, peut importe à quel point elle aimerait que ce soit le cas.

La blonde s'assoit face à Emily Prentiss – peut elle encore l'appeler ainsi après tout elle est morte. JJ lui tend une pochette contenant passeports et papiers banquaires...

-De quoi te garder en sûreter...

-Merci, c'est le seul mot que la brunette dit.

-Bonne Chance. JJ tenta un sourire sincère, mais sa peur de ne jamais la revoir se lisait dans ses yeux vitreux.

La brune se leva et partit. JJ resta une minute où deux à la table, pensant à quel point elle aurait aimait que ce soit juste une escapade romantique.


	8. Keep Holding On

**Titre: ****Keep Holding On. **

**Fandom: Esprits criminels.**

**Personnages: Jennifer Jareau et Emily Prentiss. **

**Résumé: Drabble. ****3x9-Penelope. **

**Disclaimer: ********Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni tout autre éléments de la série.************Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (j'en ai très certainement zappé...pas faute d'avoir relu...) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)**

* * *

Jennifer Jareau détestait les hôpitaux. Tout le monde les déteste. Ce qu'elle détestait encore plus c'était l'inquiètude, la peur panique de perdre les gens qu'elle aimait – et Penelope qui se battait pour sa vie au bloc opératoire était sa meilleure amie – alors l'attente la tuait à petit feux.

Elle n'entendit pas Emily venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle ne fut au courant de la présence de la brune que lorsque cette dernière prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne. JJ se sentit un peu mieux lorsqu'Emily commença à tendrement caresser sa main. JJ releva la tête, et ses yeux bleu larmoyants croisèrent ceux chocolat tout aussi rempli d'inquiètude. Sans un mot, JJ laissa sa tête se poser sur l'épaule de la brune.

-Ça va aller...ça va aller...murmura Emily.

Et JJ ne pouvait qu'y croire alors qu'elle serrait toujours la main d'Emily, s'y accrochant comme si sa vie en dépendait.


	9. You're Doing It Again!

**Titre: ****You're Doing It Again! **

**Fandom: Esprits criminels.**

**Personnages: Jennifer Jareau et Emily Prentiss. **

**Résumé: Drabble. ****  
**

**Disclaimer: ********Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni tout autre éléments de la série.************Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (j'en ai très certainement zappé...pas faute d'avoir relu...) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)**

* * *

-Tu le fais encore, marmonna JJ contre le cou d'Emily.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, elles étaient toutes les deux peletonnés sur le canapé alors que sur le grand écran plat défillé un film.

Emily fut surprise par l'affirmation de sa petite amie.

-Hein?

-Profiler les personnages...

-Qu'est-ce que...Non, je regarde juste le film...

-Nuh-huh... tu profiles les personnages... je sais quelle tête tu fais au boulot...et je peux te dire que tu es définitivement en train de profiler les personnages!

-Ah bon?

-Oui!

-Si tu le dis... c'est un crime?

-Absolument pas, est-ce que je peux avoir un bisou?

La brune sourie.

-Je savais bien que t'avais une raison pour me distraire du film?

-Oui, et alors!? Tu comptes me faire attendre longtemps...?

-Mmm...Peut être bien...

JJ bouda. Emily rit avant de capturer les lèvres de la blonde.

-Heureuse?

-Très!


	10. Drive & Shut Up!

**Titre: ****Drive & Shut Up!**

**Fandom: Esprits criminels.**

**Personnages: Jennifer Jareau et Emily Prentiss. **

**Résumé: Drabble. ****  
**

**Disclaimer: ********Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni tout autre éléments de la série.************Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (j'en ai très certainement zappé...pas faute d'avoir relu...) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)**

* * *

JJ bailla à s'en faire éclater la machoire. Quel idée de rentrer à la maison si tard aussi... Elle n'avait pas forcément pensé à ce détail là lorsqu'elle avait postulé pour le poste. Et pourtant, c'est peu dire si l'équipe voyait du pays et affrontait le décalage horraire... Il allait sans dire que JJ ne rentrait pas souvent à la maison, et que si par le plus grand des hasard c'était le cas, c'était à des heures très tardives. Mais la blonde aimait son métier. Ce qu'elle aimait le plus ce soir là c'était que ce soit sa petite amie Emily Prentiss qui la conduise à la maison.

Emily rit alors qu'un nouveau baillement échappa à la jeune femme assise sur le siège passagé.

-J't'ai trouvé un nouveau petit nom...

-Ah Oui?

-Sac de Sommeil! La brune rit.

La blonde, certes fatigué, trouva tout de même la force de la frapper sur le bras.

-Hé...ça fait mal...gémit Prentiss.

-Conduis Prentiss et tais toi! Ordonna JJ.


	11. In Which Doctor Who Is Forgotten

**Titre**:** In Which Doctor Who is forgotten...**

**Fandom: Esprits criminels.**

**Personnages: Vampire!Emily Prentiss, Vampire!Jennifer Jareau. **

**Résumé: Drabble. Univers Alternatif. Vampire JJ s'ennui. **

**Disclaimer: ********Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni tout autre éléments de la série.************Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (j'en ai très certainement zappé...pas faute d'avoir relu...) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)**

* * *

-Je m'ennui, déclara JJ de but en blanc.

Emily qui regardait avec attention l'une de ses séries préférées Docteur Who, se retourna vers sa petite amie.

-Bah quoi!? Y'a rien à faire ici, personne à manger... J'm'ennui comme un rat mort...

-Voyons Jay-je!? Tu sais très bien que si on sort d'ici en plein jour on va finir en grillade...Pas tous les vampires brillent...

-Oui, mais en attendant on pourrait faire quelque chose de plus interressant que de regarder la télé... La blonde dit de façon plus que suggestive.

Pourtant la brune ne sembla pas saisir l'allusion.

-Ah oui!? Tu peux lire ce roman par exemple, il est vraiment interes... JJ la coupa en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Tu sais très bien ce que j'veux faire Em, ajouta t-elle.

Emily savait très bien ce que JJ voulait faire maintenant.


	12. In Which Emily learn how to play darts

**Titre**:** In Which Emily learn how to play darts...**

**Fandom: Esprits criminels.**

**Personnages: Emily Prentiss,Jennifer Jareau. **

**Résumé: Drabble. **

**Disclaimer: ********Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni tout autre éléments de la série.************Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (j'en ai très certainement zappé...pas faute d'avoir relu...) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)**

* * *

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu ne saches pas jouer aux fléchettes? JJ dit à sa petite amie après que cette dernière ait refusé de jouer avec le prétexte suivant: elle ne savait pas jouer.

-Bah quoi? S'offusqua Emily.

-Rien, c'est juste surprenant...

-Ah oui!?

-Oui, tu es au FBI, avec un flingue.

-Et alors? Quel rapport?

-Bah, j'arrive pas à comprendre, tu es capable de tirer sur une cible avec un flingue mais pas avec une fléchette? C'est le même principe... Je pourrai t'apprendre si tu veux?

Emily hocha la tête, excitée d'en savoir plus.

Plus tard:

-T'as vu!? T'as vu!? J'ai réussi! s'exclama la brune.

JJ l'embrassa. Elle avait de l'avenir en tant que prof c'était sur. Et puis, Emily n'était pas mauvaise élève.


	13. Habitude Matinale

**Titre**:** Habitude Matinale. **

**Fandom: Esprits criminels.**

**Personnages: Emily Prentiss,Jennifer Jareau. **

**Résumé: Drabble. **

**Disclaimer: ********Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni tout autre éléments de la série.************Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (j'en ai très certainement zappé...pas faute d'avoir relu...) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)**

* * *

Café. Croissant. Un sourire sortie tout droit d'une pub pour un dentifrice. C'était l'habitude matinale à laquelle Jennifer Jareau tenait la plus. Après tout, ces trois choses favorites ne pouvait que l'aidait à mieux affronter une journée passée à consulter des dossiers d'affaires tous plus affreux les uns que les autres.

Un Café. Un Croissant. Et, le plus important, Emily.

Emily savait que JJ tenait à cette routine matinale plus que tout. Alors, chaque matin, elle apportait une tasse du café que la blonde préféré et un croissant venant de sa boulangerie favorite.

-Tu es mon Ange gardien! JJ lui lança un sourire avant d'embrasser sa joue pour la remercier de ses petites attentions.

Emily ne savait pas si elle était un Ange mais elle se sentait pousser des ailles lorsque les lèvres de la blonde frolèrent sa joue.


	14. Cheetos Breath

**Titre**: **Cheetos Breath.**

**Fandom: Esprits criminels.**

**Personnages: Emily Prentiss,Jennifer Jareau. **

**Résumé: Drabble. Post 7x4-Painless. **

**Disclaimer: ********Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni tout autre éléments de la série.************Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (j'en ai très certainement zappé...pas faute d'avoir relu...) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)**

* * *

Emily rit, repensant au pseudo que JJ avait utilisé lorsqu'elles jouaient au Scrabble en ligne.

La blonde s'approcha, prête pour la nuit. Elle s'assit sur le lit, près de sa petite amie. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la brune, marmonant contre le cou de cette dernière.

-mmum...qu'y a t-il de si drôle?

-Ton pseudonyme au scrabble en ligne...

-Contente de savoir que ça t'amuses!

-T'aurais du voir la tête qu'à fait Hotch plus tôt, Cheetos Breath!?

Emily se remit à rire. JJ giffla son bras.

-Arrête, c'est pas drôle du tout! Elle râla.

-Oh que si! Cheetos Breath!

-Très bien, puisque c'est comme ça...je vais dormir dans la chambre d'ami et gare à toi si tu débarque...

JJ partit, le sourire au lèvres: Emily avait enfin cessé de rire.


End file.
